The Hybrid's Tail
by sealpilot04
Summary: A young boy is transported to another world after he experiences traumatic events while serving in the military during World War 3. With no idea what he is he creates a path to walk down with the people he comes to love.(contains Language, adult themes, and past abuse, also will be a harem fanfic)
1. Chapter 1:The Battles He Fought

This will be my first story on so I hope you all like it. I am open to any suggestion That would help out with my writing and any and all helpful criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection I only own my OC.

Chapter 1: The Battles he Fought.

2/27/2022

Off the coast of Taiwan aboard a Gerald R. Ford class Aircraft Carrier the USS Enterprise

Liberate Taiwan from the Axis

(Auston's Pov)

I look at the burning city before me and wonder how the world had come to this. World War 3 had broken out when Taiwan declared its independence from China and china retaliated by invading Taiwan. Russia, The United States of America, Australia, and the United Kingdom were leading the new allied party which included Germany and Japan. The new Axis were mainly made of the original Axis countries besides the ones who sided with the Allies. The sound of something whizzing through the air then making contact with the ocean right next to the ship.

I quickly moved from my position on the ship to the entrance of the ship. More enemy fire made impact with the surrounding water getting closer to the ship with each shot. Making my way to the armorr to gear up for the upcoming events. I was originally assigned to the USS Glory a new model of battleship, but It was sunk during the battle of Cagayan Valley. Chou had taken over the Philippines And we were in charge of supporting the liberation force but there coastal defences were too much and the Glory took major damage and sunk. The survivors were picked up by Marine forces making there way to the coast. I was the only one of that crew who made it out of that battle alive. I stuck with the devil dogs who picked me up ever since.

I Start to put on my armor when I harsh voice called out to me. "What are you doing kid this isn't a game stop trying to play soldier and leave the fighting to us." he said I went dead still. Did he think this was a joke I was trying to make. I took a deep breath and continued to gear up grabbing my knife from my locker I sheathed it on my chest before grabbing my bayonet and sheathing it on my waist. I then proceeded to load magazines into my ammo carrier. "Did you not hear me kid? I told you to stop taking valuable military equipment that could be used for real soldiers." he said while trying to grab my arm. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "A real soldier are you implying that I'm no a real soldier, because I have fought and lost people just like the rest of you. I am just as much a soldier as you." I said then let his arm go and grabbed my helmet.

I am just thirteen years old so most people believe that I' not fit to fight but with how the war has been going they have no room to complain.

The helmet covered my entire face and head and had a visor that allowed me to see out of the helmet. Putting on my helmet the visor came to life, my HUD coming to life showing my teams vital signs and locations. Grabbing my M16A4 and P226 handgun then moved out onto the carrier deck. Where my team and several others were loading a UH-60 Black Hawk. Checking the straps on my gear one last time then ran to where my team was. "I'm here cap sorry for taking so long." I say to the team leader when I got to the helicopter and gave him a salute. "It's alright kid you're not late we were just loading the chopper." he said right before sirens sounded all around the ship.

That was the signal to start the invasion. I got inside the helicopter and we took off.

"Shit!" the captain shouted as yet another rocket hit the ground right next to us. "How did this- crap MEDIC!" a marine started only to be cut off by a bullet tearing through his shoulder. Running to him I dragged him behind cover and took out my first aid kit. Pulling out a bandage I checked the wound to see if the bullet went through. Patching him up as best as I can I move him away from incoming fire. Rising out if cover I aimed my rifle and shot one of the advancing soldiers through the head. "Damn fucks." I say as I continue to shoot advancing soldiers. "Cap do we have air." I asked as I stopped to reload my rifle. He got on the radio trying to find some support for us on the ground. "Air is a no go we'll have to find another way." he called back to me. "Alright I need something that explodes and for you guys to lay down some smoke." I say as I look at the bunker that was punning us down. "I got some C4 LT here you go." a demo expert said as she took some explosives and the detonator. Nodding my thanks I signed for them to throw smoke. When the cloud was thick enough I got out of cover and charger the bunker. Diving next to the bunker I stuck the two pieces of C4 together then armed the explosives and threw them into the opening in the from of the bunker. Diving away from the bunker I moved into a crater and detonated the explosives. Attaching my bayonet to the end of my rifle I waited until some of the others caught up to me then charged the enemy. Shooting a soldier three times I impaled by bayonet through another soldier's throat then crecked another's skull with the but of my rifle. We had been close quarters fighting for about a while and I was out of ammo with my knife getting dull. Slinging my rifle on my back I grabbed my knife from my chest and started fighting with my hands and knife. After what seemed like hours the fighting stopped and the enemy was pushed deeper inland. Only after the fighting stopped did I realise that I had gotten a little banged up during all the fighting. After checking my injuries I started stocking up on extra ammo as we were starting move inland to retake Taiwan.

4/30/2022

Axis R&D center in Taiwan

Eliminate the last resistance to take Taiwan

I kicked in the door of the R&D center and moved out the way so the Captian could throw a flash bang into the room. After it went or we entered the building and shot anyone who had a weapon and military uniform. Moving to another door Cap was about to kick the door in when there was an explosion behind the door. Rising back onto my feet I look around to try and find the Captain. I looked down and saw him on the floor shivering and bleeding profusely. "Promise me you… you will get… them home." he said right before his eyes went dull and he died right in front of me. "I promise you Cap I'll get the men home and kill every last one of those fuckers." I said before grabbing his dog tags and clearing the rest of the building. I radioed the results back to command and waited for the helicopter that was dispatched to pick us up.

The ride back to the Carrier was very quiet out of respect for the Captain and all the men and women who lost their lives. An explosion brought us out of our stupor as we looked to see what was going on. A fleet of Destroyers and Cruisers have changed our fleet and are tearing them to shreds. We set down on the Carrier just as a bright blue light flashed in the sky. The light expanded until it started to consume entire ships making them disappear in the process. Covering my eyes I felt the most excruciating pain I've ever felt in my entire life. Darkness started to fill my vision as i slipped into unconsciousness


	2. Chapter 2:New Place New Beginnings

Hello readers I would like to thank those who took the time to read the first chapter and following. I would like some ideas for pairings, so if you have any I would like to hear it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kantai Collection.

Chapter 2: New Place New Problems

UNKNOWN

UNKNOWN

UNKNOWN

(Auston's Pov)

My eyes bust open and I sat straight up breathing heavily. Looking around at my surroundings I saw that I was in some sort of hospital room. Moving so I was on the edge of the bed and stood up. Once on my feet I tried to take a step forward but lost my balance and almost fell to the floor. After regaining my balance and the world stopped spinning I exited the room and walked down the hallway. As I exited the hospital I was blinded by the bright sunlight. When my vision cleared I saw a young woman who wore a JSDF Admiral's uniform. She looked on with an indifferent look on her face. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked while the two girls behind her took a defensive stance. One of the girls wore a purple shirt that showed some of her stomach and a black skirt, a 12.7cm Single High-angle Gun Mount on her left hand and a 61cm Triple Torpedo Mount attached to each of her thighs. On her back it looked like the bridge of a ship. The other girl had a 12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount attached to her left forearm and what looked like a 61cm Triple Oxygen Torpedo Mount attached to each one of her thighs. A similar looking object on her back, looking at the woman again I stood up straight to try and look presentable, "Ma'am I have no idea where I am right now but my name is-", "Lieutenant Junior grade Auson west, commissioned officer in the U.S Navy, I am the Mutsuki Class Destroyer Kisaragi, and this is my sister ship Yayoi." she said with disgust while holding up my dog tags. I narrowed my eyes at them and held out my hand, "Give them back." I said in a deathly calm voice, "Make us." the other girl Yayoi said while taking an aggressive step forward. "That's enough, give his his tags back," the Admiral said.

"The knife to." I said while holding out my hand after getting my tags back. The destroyer reached behind her back and pulled out a sheathed knife that was very familiar to me. "Let's take this to my office, Oh and before I forget here put these on." she said while holding the appropriate uniform for an officer of my rank. I gave a salute before running to a restroom when I realized that I was wearing a hospital gown and my butt was showing.

It didn't take long for me to change and when I walked out the restroom I was met by a girl wearing a short sleeve serafuku with blue accents and a blue neck ribbon. She had black hair tied in a short ponytail with a payout in the front. She was looking around and squirming in her spot. When she saw me she stood up straight and gave me a salute, "I-i'm the Fubuki Class Destroyer Fubuki I was assigned to escort you to the admirals office." she said in a nervous voice. I could only scowled at the ground and think to myself, 'Great another Destroyer well it could be worse she could be a Cruiser.' if she was a Cruiser I might just explode. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I gave her a small smile, "My name is Auston… I can't remember my last name. Any way I'm a Lieutenant in the United States Navy I hope we can… get along." I said trying to maybe make a friend out of the girl standing before me. As soon as I said United States she started to get nervous, and when I said Navy she looked ready to die. "Uhm I-I. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" she yelled while crouching and covering her head. "You aren't Chinese and haven't attacked any modern American warships right?" I asked her and she responded by closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head furiously. "Then you have nothing to worry about from me and we'll get along just fine as long as you don't try and attack or belittle me." I say as I extend my hand to her.

She took my hand and asked me to follow her. I nodded and started to follow her when she asked me a question, "So, what ship are you because it looks like you are something big." she asked while looking away from me, "Oh I'm a human why do you ask if i'm a ship and why do you have the name of an old Japanese warship?" I asked confused at the question. "Well the Admiral will explain the more fine details but I can explain the basics. I and most of the girls here are the reincarnations of warships the equipment that we use are basically the armament of our actual ships." she started, "Our skin is as thick as our armour and things like that. To answer you question look at your head." she concluded while pointing at my head. I reach up to my head and came in contact with metal. Reaching up my hand to either side of my head I came into contact with metal. I ran over to a ship looking for a reflective surface. When I found one I saw that On each side of my head I had a piece of metal that extended straight up and covered my ears and part of the back of my head. To say I was freaking out would be an understatement. Looking at Fubuki I gave her a questioning look. "We have to meet the Admiral NOW." I said with a tone that left no room for argument. She nodded fiercely and started walking a bit faster.

In no time we were at the door of the Admiral's office and I was frantically knocking on her door I stopped knocking on the door when I heard it start to open. On the other side of the door a woman with green eyes and brown hair and a headgear which I could only guess had details modeled after her main tower. After looking at me she stepped aside letting me in and I rushed up to the Admiral's saluting her, "Permission to speak freely ma'am?" I asked while trying to keep my voice even. She only game me an amused nod. "Cover your ears kid." I said to Fubuki and she complied. Turning back to the Admiral I started talking again, "Why. The. Fuck do I have fucking metal grafted onto my head?" I asked in a deathly calm voice. Everyone beside the Admiral and Fubuki who still had her hands covering her ears had an incredulous look on their faces. " Well I think I might be able to answer your question but first I have to know. Did you serve on a ship that you felt a strange connection to?" she asked while taking out a notepad. "Yes there are two ships that really come to mind, the USS Glory and the USS Enterprise." I reply not really having to think about the answered. "And what Class are these ships." she asks while writing down some of the details, "The Glory is a battleship while the Enterprise is a Gerald R. Ford Class Aircraft Carrier." I said causing everyone in the room look up and stare at me. "Those ships are almost polar opposites. One is meant to be a frontline fighter while the other fills the support role. Why did these ships stand out so much to you?" she asked me while tilting her head to the side.

I didn't have to think before answering the question. "When I served on the Glory as it's Weapons officer it filled me with pride everytime a she was crushed on it's skin or when I fired the main battery I was filled with pride I knew that where those shells hit would mean that another one of our men and women would make it back home. When it sunk it broke my heart, to see the bloodied bodies of it's crew in the water really made me want to kill. When I fought on the ground the Enterprize was always there to back us up with air cover it made us all feel safe that something was watching our back. I worked inside both of those ships only to see them sunk by the exact same ship, I for all I know am the only survivor of both of tose crews." I finished while looking the Admiral dead in her eyes.

"I can't tell for sure as most of the girls here knew what they were when they arrived here but to know for sure some girls say they have dreams about their past experiences. Though with the way you describe the ships I really think you might be a hybrid of the two ships. If you really think that you know what your ships are then head down to the construction yard and start working on your gear. I'll have you start the Battleship and Aircraft Carrier course while having you continue your education. You will also be required to serve as apart of my feet, be it by resource gathering or combat missions you will have to serve." she told me while continuing to write on some papers, "You will be bunking with These girls here. Any questions?" "Admiral you can't be serious, you are going to have a boy sleep in the same room as three girls?!" The girl with red eyes and long black hair said with an incredulous tone as she points to the girls around the room.

For the first time since I stepped into the room I took notice of the other girls in the room. The first girl I saw had short brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a similar outfit to the other girl and also had a headgear that looked similar to a hairband. "Of course not he will just be in the same building as you. Probably should have been more specific. Please show the Lieutenant to the construction yard then to his room. That is all dismissed." the Admiral said. We all gave her a salute and exited the office.

I walk into the construction yard with one thought on my mind, 'I'm going to be here for a while.' then went to work. All the while having to make modern technology out of old obsolete material according to modern standards. "Only a little while longer." I say as I go to work working on my equipment.

Hey guys sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter of the story. I need ideas for which carrier I am going to pair Auston with. I'm debating between Kaga and Taihou but I want to know what you readers would like to see. I also have a name in mind for what to name Auston when he is wearing his combat gear but if you guys have an idea for his ship name I would like to hear it. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Same Crap Different Day

**Good morning/afternoon/evening readers. Thank you all for reading and giving me ideas for the story. I don't have upload times set in stone so I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Without further ado, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Same Crap Different Day

Smoke filled the air inside the burning ship, and the cries of injured crewman filled my ears. I reached out to a crewman who was bleeding out and grabbed his hand, "I got you buddy I'm staying right here by your side!" I yell to him as I put three rounds into the chest of an Chinese soldier who rounded the corner. I look back at the Crewman to see a smile on his face and his eyes closed, he wasn't moving. Grabbing his Dog Tags I said a prayer for him and moved down the corridor. Turning I see another crewman underneath a locker. Moving over I motioned for another crewman to help me. "On three. One, two, three lift." I say before we lift the locker freeing the woman trapped underneath. "Lets go we have to get to the armory." I say as we move down the hall only to see a group of crewmen fighting the enemy soldiers while others were being executed. Running forward everything around me turned a bright white.

5/13/2009

Hachijo-jima, Japan

(Auston's POV)

I shot straight up in my bed sweat dripping from my body. Looking at the clock that hung on the wall I saw it was four o'clock in the morning and I was not going to get any more sleep. Getting out of bed I couldn't stop shaking, I have had that same dream for the past year. Finding a pair of shorts and a USN hoodie. Exiting the dorm I started to make my toward the construction yard to check on my equipment which I learned was called an Outfit. The fairies had said they could finish the construction of my Outfit using the specifications I gave them.

The cool nights air seemed to calm me down and the smell of the ocean brought back memories. I reached the entrance to the construction yard and approached my Outfit. To say I was like a kid in a candy store would be an understatement. My pack had eighteen 20"/50 caliber mark 10 guns housed in six gun turrets (Three guns each turret), 40 BGM-109 Tomahawk cruise missiles,20 × RGM-84 Harpoon Anti-Ship missiles,4 × RIM-162E SSM launchers, 4 × RIM-116 RAM launchers, eight 20 mm/76 Cal Phalanx CIWS. To the side there was a flight deck that had the number one painted on it and all the necessary component to launch and land jets. Next was a wooden longbow that was around seven feet long with a quiver of arrows. On some of the arrows had black fletching with a white skull and crossbones design on them, while others had white fletching and two swords crossed in front of a Viking's helmet.

I started to run over to the dock as soon as I gave my okay on the equipment, they did a stellar job and I have to remember to thank them the next time I see them. When I got to the dock I stepped on one of the circles and was launched at high speeds down the ramp. I could feel parts of my Outfit being attached to my back. Two of my turrets were placed near my hips with another two placed above them, the last two were placed on my back near my shoulders. My flight deck was attached my left arm and my bow was placed in my left hand while my quiver was placed on my right hip, and boots that went up to my knees and had turbines on the back were attached to my legs. I landed on the water and stumbled trying to find a balance. This reminds me way too much of roller skating which I suck at. After a little while of trying to get the hang of moving around I sail up to the shore and step onto the beach. Doing a couple stretches I start jogging planning on doing at least two laps around the Naval District with my Outfit on. 'This is going to be hell. Why do I do this to myself?' I ask myself as I start jogging. When I was about to start my third lap I almost ran into Fubuki. "Sorry." I say as I slow to a stop to make sure she is ok. "Y-yeah I'm fi- is it just me or did you get taller, and older?" she asks me sounding confused. I held out my hand and helped her to her feet. "What are you talking about?" I ask her as I follow her into the dock. "You got taller and look slightly more... mature." she said while fidgeting a little. She has this look in her eyes that I am all too familiar with, "What's wrong?" I ask and she seemed a little worried and, sad?. "When I first arrived at the Naval Distract I for lack of better word screwed up big time. I am without the doubt one of the worst girls here and some of the girls won't let me forget it. I-I want to do better but I don't know how." she says while trying to maintain her composure. "I know how you feel just remember. You can always ask for help." I say while grabbing a bottle of water. "Is… is it alright if I join you." She asks me clearly afraid of being turned down.

I smiled and put my hand on her head, "Sure you can but I must warn you, training with me is no easy task. By the time we have to get to school you will feel like a freight train hit you." I say my voice turning serious as I warn her of what is to come. She only gave me a determined nod before equipping her outfit. She sailed around for a little while before moving up to the shore. "Well," I begin with a smile, "Let's get started." I finished then turned on my heel and started jogging Fubuki following close behind. This was only the beginning.

'Food' that was the only thing on my mind as me and Fubuki finished our workout. "We could always go to Mamiya's Caffe." she suggested as we started moving. I nod and try and make idle conversation as we walked. As we approached the Coffee I could say without a doubt that this place was a favorite among the girls at this district. I immediately stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the faces of two certain destroyers. I gently grabbed the back of Fubuki's shirt, "Is there any other place we could eat at?" I ask in a in a quiet voice. Fubuki seemed t catch on to what was bothering me by following my gaze, "Not that I know of but if you don't want to eat here we can find something else" she offered but I just shake my head, "We have class in two hours and need to get something to eat." I say and enter the Caffe. The room went dead silent as soon as I entered the building, which is turn is making me very uncomfortable. I spot an empty table near the back and tapped Fubuki on the shoulder. She got what I meant at sat at the table.

A woman with brown hair and pinkish eyes walked up to the table. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt and a blue skirt that fell to her ankles underneath a white apron. "Hello there, you must be the new guy that everyone is talking about. I'm the food supply ship Mamiya what can I get for you two?" she asks and Fubuki immediately asked for a parfait then she turned to me, "Uhhh, I'll take four of everything and the most caffeinated drinks you have." I say with a smile on my face she gave me an incredulous look but left to get the food all the while Fubuki is giving me an incredulous look, "Four of everything and caffeine? When was the last time you ate?" she asks while looking me in the eyes, "Last night? Yeah last night I ate a small meal then went to sleep. But I'm a growing boy and therefore must eat." I said in a joking tone.

The smell of the food had me drooling from the mouth and the taste is even better. 'I will never forget this.' I think to myself and prepare to leave to get ready for school. Fubuki had just left and I am preparing to leave when someone starts talking to me. "What are you still doing here American?" Kisaragi asks while turning to face me, "Well I'm just about to leave." I say while walking to the door. She just get an angry look on her face, "I don't mean at this Caffe I mean at this base. You know that nobody wants you here. You would probably be better off sinking yourself before somebody else does." she said. I clenched my jaw to prevent myself from saying something I might regret and kept walking. She was just like the old kids from when I was younger, trying to make other people feel small and inadequate just to make themselves feel big and strong. As I walk home I can't help but remember… not so happy memories. I shake my head clear my head. 'I just have to focus on what the people who are close to me say not what spoiled kids like her think.' I think to myself and start my morning routine. It never takes me long to get ready I only have to shower, brush my teeth and hair, them get dressed and all I have left to do is get dressed. I grabbed my service dress white uniform and start to get dressed. I walk up to a mirror to check my uniform Looking up at My face I saw something that was really unsettling, I looked older by about three years and looked a lot like my father brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair in a crew cut. I took a deep breath to make sure I don't scream. 'Well it could be worse,' I think with a smile, 'I could have turned into a girl.'. I finish my train of thought while walking out the door.

I hate School with a passion that rivals my hate for the New Axis. Most people are rude and inconsiderate to others feelings and say the first thing that pops into their mind. Then when you beat the shit out of someone for saying such stupid things you get in trouble for it. When I got my schedule I saw that I was placed into a destroyer class as all the battleships had completed the course same with the carriers and all the cruiser classes were full. I at least here that were learning about Dreadnaughts which will be fun. As soon as I open the door to the classroom I mentally scream, 'FUCK!'. I have t have the worst luck out of anyone in the Distract. Sitting right in front of me was Kisaragi and another redhead I don't know the name of and some of the other girls she was sitting with at the Caffe. "What are you doing here." Kisaragi Asked with so much venom in her voice that a King Cobra was dwarfed. I just turned to the left and started walking to the back of the room where I saw Fubuki seated next to a girl wearing a black serafuku and skirt with a white belt with a gold clip around her waist and had white gloves on. She had orangish-brown eyes and long brown hair worn in twin tails.

I was almost to a seat when someone grabbed me by the arm, "I asked you a question who do you think you are to ignore me?" she asked while glaring harshly at me, the same glare I have seen many times in my life. I started to hyperventilate as old memories from the past started to resurface, "Let go of me." I told her my voice cold and my face was hardened. "Or what you going to do, your just a best that needs to be slaughtered, I bet that's what happened to all the other people whos tags are around your neck." she said with a haughty tone in her voice and as soon as she mentioned those who laid down there lives and shown so much disrespect I snapped. Grabbing her hand I bent her wrist down and twisted her arm while kicking her legs from underneath her. I then Twisted her wrist causing it to break then I stepped over her and brought her arm back against my leg breaking her arm. I looked at her before I continued walking, "Next time when I tell you to let go of me just let go, and never mention those men, and women again, they deserve more respect than you could ever dream of having you Civi killing daughter of a whore. If anything you're worse than we Americans who you despise so much so go suck a 18.1"/45 type 94 naval gun. Oh an you might want to put those on ice." I finish before I sit down I could already tell that this would be a very long school day. "Alright class let's get star-" a young woman wearing purple uniform and a tight black skirt, white pantyhose and white elbow gloves, She has brown eyes and hair with a white headband that had two antenna on it that resembled horns, with wooden arm guards started as she walked into the room only to see Kisaragi on the ground in pain, "What happened to her?" she asked while pointing with a WTF look on her face, I answer her while looking down at my desk with my arms crossed, "She doesn't know or respect people's boundaries." I say in a bitter tone then take a deep breath so I don't blow up again, and Fubuki just nodded in agreement. "Well that's not something you see everyday, well I'm the Myoukou Class Heavy Cruiser Ashigara who are you?" she asks me while walking to the front of the room. I stood up from my seat and replied, "Lieutenant Auston West, Super Dreadnought/Carrier." I said surprising Ashigara, "You have a human name not a chip name." she stated while looking at me. "Yeah well I haven't figured out a name yet so Auston will have to do." I say while sitting down. She just nodded before turning to face the board while writing the word Dreadnaught, "Who can tell me what a Dreadnaught is?" she asked turning to the class. "Anybody?" she asked while looking like she hated her life. "Dreadnoughts were the most prominent type of Battleship in the early 20th century. The first of its kind, the Royal Navy's Dreadnought made such a strong impression on people's minds when launched in 1906 that similar battleships built subsequently were referred to generically as "dreadnoughts", and earlier battleships became known as "pre-dreadnoughts". Dreadnought's design had two revolutionary features, an "all-big-gun" armament scheme, with more heavy-caliber guns than previous ships, and steam turbine propulsion." I answer he absentmindedly whilst looking out a window. "W-what?" somebody in the class asked, "To put it in simpler terms, their Battleships that make a big boom." I say while walking up to the board after asking Ashigara for permission. Once I make it to the front I draw a picture of the HMS Dreadnought. This is how Dreadnaught entered the playing field," I start with a smile on my face

It had been about three hours since when I started my lecture and I was finally done, "Any questions?" Ashigara asked the rest of the class but got no response. "Then class dismissed and don't forget to read up on Dreadnaughts." she said concluding the class. I run out the door as fast as I can and head back to my room to grab some training cloths. When I arrived at my dorm I saw a note on the door that read, 'Closed for remodeling new rooms will be provided for current residents,' then it went on to list the rooms that we will be staying in. I could only sigh as I ran back the way I came so I could get back to the room I came from. When I arrived at the dorm room I saw that there were three other beds and they all had things on or around them so I went to the only available bed. I checked my drawers to see if my cloths were there which they were so I grabbed some shorts and a short sleeved shirt that had , '54th MASSACHUSETTS,' written on it. After changing I set off to the docks to get some target practice in.

I was glad to see that no one else was using the training area so I wouldn't be a hindrance. After equipping my outfit I went to town having a blast of a time there is nothing like hearing eighteen 20 inch gun go of and see the shells hit the targets with pinpoint accuracy. Everything was calm. That is before the alarm sounded.

 **Hello readers this is chapter three of The Hybrids Tail. Thank you all for reading and I will be trying to upload chapter four very soon. I also got a really good suggestion for pairings and a name so I will be starting to set some of those pairings in motion and reveal the name in the next chapter. I am always open to suggestions and if you have any ideas for OC's then just leave a comment and I will try to implement her. Once again have a good day or night.**


	4. Chapter 4:Back in Action

**Good morning/afternoon/evening readers. I have gotten some great ideas from some of you and I really appreciate you all for doing that. I have gotten some comments about which girls will be in the harem so i'll be putting a list of the girls at the end of the chapters. Thank You all for reading and without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Back in Action

5/13/2009

Hachijo-jima, Japan

(Auston's POV)

I looked around in slight confusion when I heard the alarm going off, "Fubuki, Murasame, Shigure, Yuudachi, and Lieutenant West. Report to the Admirals Office!" came an urgent voice over the PA speakers. I got out of the water and started to run towards the office not taking of my outfit because it would take too long. I got a few weird looks from people as I ran past but to be fair it's not every day you see someone with gigantic weapons on their backs running through the streets.

I ran the the doorway of the office and saw I was the only one present besides the Admiral. "What's the situation ma'am." I ask while saluting my superior officer, "A group of ship girls were ambushed by an large enemy force while returning from a sortie around 90 miles due ." She said while checking a report. I grabb a small notepad out of my pocket and grab a pencil of a nearby desk, "What type of enemy are we facing?" I ask calmly preparing to write down the information. "20 Ni and Na class Destroyers, 15 Ho class light cruisers, 10 Ne class heavy cruisers, two Wo class carriers, and four Ta Class Battleships." She concluded while setting her report down. I just hummed to myself before looking over the notes, "One more question as I heard that these Abyssals are similar to organic beings if I were to snap their necks or stab them with a knife would they die?" I asked while writing up a strategy.

The Admiral leaned forward in her seat before answering, "Well yes but you'll have to use this." she said before handing me a knife. "Thank you ma'am. Permission to assist our girls in contact and possibly use a nuclear warhead?" I ask while I attach the knife to my torso. She gave me an incredulous look before sighing, "Yes you have permission to provide aid to them but do try to not use a nuclear device. Just get them all home safe." she replied while writing down coordinates on a paper. I gave her a salute and took off for the dock. It's time to do what I do best, raise Hell.

(Kongou's POV)

This attack came out of nowhere and only seems to get worse. Half of my guns are gone and i took some major damage. "Yamashiro look out!" I shout while reaching out to my fellow battleship only to be hit by shells myself. I look up at the sky to see enemy dive bombers closing on my location I close my eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen. But I felt no pain but heard the explosions. I see these weird looking planes that had no propellers and two weird circles on the back. It dropped a torpedo from off it's wing but before it hit the water the back had an engine come from it and soared through the are and struck a destroyer that had been targeting us. "Yamato look out!" shiro yelled as she moved to push the battleship out the way of a battleship that was targeting her. "Fire!" a male voice sounded and five seconds eighteen shells collided with six different abyssal vessels. "That's no way for a proud battleship to die now is it?" a male came from my right "w-what?" I asked while looking up to see a teenaged boy with sic gigantic guns on hs outfit along with a carrier deck and a bow. He was reaching out his hand to me which I gladly took. "Who's in command here?" he asked with a professional tone, and Yamato raised her hand, "Ok fall back about 5 miles and provide covering fire for me ad don't argue you are all severely injured and I promised the Admiral I would get you all home safe." he said while moving forward a little bit. "What about you?" Yamato asked back while preparing to give the order. He just gave a smile while unsheathing his knife, "I'm going to have some fun." he said before charging forward.

(Auston's Pov)

As I charged forward I gave orders to my turrets, "Fire at will, and cover my six if it move and ain't friendly kill it." I say before I shove my knife into the neck of a carrier. Grabbing an arrow I shot it straight up then put my bow away. Jumping over a battleship I shoved my my knife into the eye into an destroyer before one of my turrets went off and hit a cruiser who was trying to sneak up on me. The sound of my cannons firing filled the area as I cleaved my way through the opposing force. Though it seems that no matter how many I sunk more seemed to fill the area. "Get missile pod 10 ready to fire and send out the retreat signal." I order while spinning out the way of incoming shells. I wasn't fast enough as a shell hit my outfit and took out one o my turrets. "Get that fire out." I order through grit teeth. I heard a ping go off from somewhere in my pack and that was my que to leave. "Send it." I order while I was retreating. A missle around the size of my forearm was launched out of my pack and made its way to my last location, "Three. Two. One." I counted out loud before I heard a loud boom. I went up to flank speed trying to get out of range of the blast. "What in God's name was I thinking?" I ask while being lifted off my feet by the blast. Pain was the only thing I felt throughout my body as I got to my feet, This was going to be a long trip home.

As I expected the trek back is going bad, I didn't know where I was, and I was running low on fuel. It doesn't help that it was really foggy on the seas surface and I can't see further than five feet ahead of me. I started to hear beeping coming from my outfit, "This is the Battleship Kongo come in allied warship." I deciphered from the ,message which was morse code picked up from my short range transmitter. "I'm alive but have no idea where I am. I took some serious damage and am low on fuel." I send back while preparing a squadron to figure out my location. Taking a deep breath I lose the arrow and watched as it transformed into four fighter jets. "Hey watch it I'm on your team!" came a voice with a slight british accent. "Who are you?" I asked while reading my one operational turret. "I'm the Kongou class Fast Battleship Kongou. And you are?" she said while approaching me. "Auston I'm a super carrier, Dreadnought combo." I reply while meeting her half way. Her clothes were in taters and she was showing a lot of cleavage and was trying to hold down her skirt. I avoided my eyes out of respect for the woman in front of me and reached into my pack trying to find a Jacket. When I found what I was looking for, I moved forward to hand her the piece of clothing, "Here put this on." I say while handing her the jacket. After she put on the jacket I started to move, "Come on we have to get back to the base." I say but stumble and fall. Kongou was at my sight in an instant grabbing me and slinging one of my arms around her shoulders, "Come on we gotta get back, and it might take a while so tell me about yourself." she said with a smile on her face. Once I saw her face the pain seemed a little more bearable and it seemed that the journey home would not be as hard.

* * *

3/24/2012

Washington, United States

" _Who do you think you are you little shit?" a hash female voice shouted at me as I was roughly thrown on the bed, "I own you which means you do what I tell you to do no matter what!" she yelled while punching me in the face. She grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against a nearby wall, "Your little ass is mine and we're are going to have some fun." she whispered in my ear before she licked my cheek. I could only whimper as tears welled in my eyes for I knew what was to come. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate knowing there was no way out. Went on for hour after hour after hour until she was finally satisfied, "Remember this if you ever think about running again." she told me while leaving the room._

* * *

5/16/2009

Hachijo-jima, Japan

(Auston's POV)

I shot awake with a scream of terror looking around the room. When I saw that _She_ was nowhere in sight I lost it and started to cry hot tears as images if what that vile woman did to me flashed into my mind. I looked down and realized that I was in water and stark naked showing off my scared body. I heard voices coming from the next room and I panicked looking for a way to hide my body. I heard the door open and I submerged myself up to my chi and closed my eyes, "I'm in here!" I yelled so there would be no misunderstandings between me and who ever was coming in. I just hope that they would leave soon so I could leave, "Hey Aus how you doing?" the cheery voice I came to recognize as Kongou came from the door. I kept my gaze focused on the water I was in, "I-i'm doing f-fine. C-can you h-hand me a r-robe." I ask in a quiet voice trying to keep it together in front of the hyper battleship. "She grabbed a robe from somewhere in the next room and handed it to me. "T-thanks." I say as I put the robe on while I was still in the water and went to leave but Kongou grabbed my arm. Some of the girls went quiet when they saw what she did, some being present during the incident with Kisaragi.

"Can we talk later?" she asked barely above a whisper so only I could hear her, "Y-yea sure." I replied and she let go of my arm. I ran into the next room where I saw a pair a my clothes neatly folded in a stack. Quickly putting on the clothes I move to the gym to do one of the only things that calms me down. Beat the living Shit out of a punching bag.

'Why did it have to be me?' I thought as I sent another brutal punch at the bag causing it to move a little from its position. 'Why was I the only one who lived?' I thought angrily and sent an even stronger punch into the bag, 'Was I just some old toy, something to be played with then be thrown away when they got bored or something newer came to be?'. By now the stress of the chain holding up the bag could be heard, 'Was it because i'm weak? Too weak to protect and save those I care about?', another punch was sent at the bag, 'I am not weak, I will never be toyed with again!' I mentally yelled at myself as I delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the bag sending it flying across the room and into the wall. My breathing was shallow and staggered, my eyes wide from what I had just done. "Need a partner?" a woman asked from behind me causing me to jump and get into a fighting stance, but calmed down when I saw one of the girls from the sortie. She is fairly tall and has fair skin, long black hair that went down to her upper legs and covered dome of her chest, and blood red eyes. "S-sure, that would be fine." I said in a meek voice trying to get my emotions under control.

I took a deep breath and got into a stance lowering my center of gravity, 'don't lose yourself, go easy on her you can hurt it if you don't.' I think to myself while taking a deep breath waiting for her to make the first move. After a minute of waiting she charged forward leading with a haymaker which i blocked and counters with an uppercut to the stomach. I backed a way getting some distance and waited for her next attack. She rushed forward and tried to send a kick at my head wich I ducked and kicked her leg out from under her sending her into the mat. I ran forward and grabbed her arm then rapped my legs around her head and torso then pulled on her arm. The next thing I felt was rapid tapping on my leg letting me know she was done. I let go of her arm and then unwrapped my legs from her body and stood up. Reaching out my hand I offered her my help getting up. "I want a rematch!" she shouted while getting to her feet by herself and got into a stance. I just shrugged and got into my stance and took a deep breath, "Who are you and what right do you have to be here?" she asked me while charging me sending punch after punch at me. "All you think you are so big and strong but your not. You are weak and the only reason you americans sunk me, Nagato, and Yamato was because you used your planes and super weapons!" she yelled while sending a kick at me. "You are weak." she said and I snapped grabbing her leg I tuned and slammed her int to the ground then put my knee on her throat causing her to thrash around violently. I looked at her strait in the eyes, "I don't understand what is wrong with some of you girls here whether you are on your cycle of are actually just a complete and utter bitch doesn't matter to me. I. Was. Not. There, I don't know what your problem is with Americans but don't extend your problems to me we are on the same team so remember that." I tell her in a cold tone until I realized what I was doing and stumbled off of her.

"I'm s-so sorry I s-shouldn't have done that." I say but she just waves me off and gets to her feet, "No it's my fault I shouldn't have egged you on like that, the names Shiro." she said while extending her hand which I shook, "A-Auston." tell her before looking at the clock and seeing it was almost noon and I wanted to speak to the Admiral before I saw Kongou. "I gotta g-go." I say while taking off my training gear and made my way back to my dorm. I open the door and walk into the bedroom only to see three other people in the room, two of which I instantly recognized and one I didn't. Nagato, and Mutsu, were sitting in there beds talking when I entered the room and another girl seemed to be putting away her clothes. I quickly went to my closet to grab my unifor but was interrupted my Nagato. "Why are you in our room?" she asked with a cold calculating gaze.

"I was assigned to this room when mine was closed down for remodeling. I'm here to get my uniform then I'll be out of your hair." I said using all my willpower not to break down under her calculating gaze. "Is anyone in the bathroom?" I asked quietly after grabbing my uniform. Nagato just shook her head no then turned back to her conversation. I entered the bathroom and took off my shirt only to see my scar covered chest. I took a deep breath and put on my service dress blue uniform then began to move towards the Admiral's office. The trek was a familiar on as I kept my head down. If you were to ask anyone from my old life what I was the most scared of they would say without even having to think Women and dying alone. So to be surrounded by women who had the power to literally blow me to kingdom come has me absolutly petrified.

I don't how long I have been here but I am just here standing in front of the door that led to the Admirals office just standing there. I knock on the door and wait for and answer. "It's open." the Admirals voice sounded from the otherside of the door and I entered the room.

"Take a seat." the Admiral told me so I compiled taking a seat on the other side of her desk, "I'm glad you came I was just about to call you in here." she told me with a small smile.

"I was wondering if I have to to fill out an after action report or something along those lines?" I asked while fidgeting with my hands.

"No you don't have to do anything of the sort as the sortie's flagship already submitted a report so you're fine." she said while grabbing a paper, "I also wanted to talk with you about two things one about fleet assignments, and about a really big boom all of us heard last night. Do you mind shedding some light on that she asked and at that moment I realize I was in deep shit. "Well about that," I start knowing there was no getting out of this.

"I'll let it slide this time but next time I won't be as lenient." she said with a sigh, "I must thank you for getting them home they surely would have sunk out there. One last thing good luck. You're going to need it, head to the dock to meet with your fleet." she said with a smile

"Who is the flagship?" I asked as I stood up and got ready to leave but only got a smile out of the woman.

"You'll see." she said and with that the conversation was over.

I had to run t my room in order to change yet again just in case we were training to day. I got to the Docks and saw a lot of new faces. I could tell from there outfits and structure that there were four carries, six battleships, three cruisers, and three destroyers present as I approached, "So what going on?" I ask as all of them had their backs facing me. They jumped and turned around to see me, "Well if it isn't our saving grace." Kongou said with a small smile.

"Don't call me that." I say dryly as I look at everyone, "so Introductions I only know a handful of you." I stated while scratching the back of my head.

Introductions were over and I could actually pronounce everyone's name for the carriers there is Kaga, Akagi, Shokaku and Zuikaku. The battle ships have Nagato, Yamato, Kongo, Bismarck and Fusou. While the cruisers were Tenryuu, Noshiro, and Kako. and the destroyers were Fubuki, Shigure, Yuudachi, and Shiro who I mistaken for a battleship. "So who is in command?" I asked and Kongou just laughed and said, "That would be you.". I could only sigh as I started to make my way inside the dock, "So what are we doing sir?" she asked through grit teeth. I just laughed at her attitude as she was in for a rude awakening, "We are getting out gear on then getting out of the water. You guys are going through Hell Week." I said which cause Fubuki to groan. The other girls looked at her funny but started to get their gear on. This will be fun.

* * *

 **Hello readers I am I hope you injoyed the new chapter and thank you all fro girls will be:Kaga, Akagi, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Yamato, Kongo, Bismarck, Fusou or Yamashiro, Kako (Kai Ni), Tenryuu, Noshiro, Fubuki, Shigure (Kai Ni), Yuudachi (Kai Ni).This isn't the final list so don't get to mad at me if one of the girls you wanted isn't in here. Have a great day/night.**


	5. Chapter 5: Going home Sort of

**Good morning/afternoon/evening readers. I am so sorry for the late upload, I went camping and there was no Wi-Fi. I will try and get the net chapter out soon to make up for it up for it. I would like to thank all of you for your feedback and taking your time to read this Fic it really means a lot. Now without further ado.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Going home. Sort of

5/23/2009

Hachijo-jima, Japan

(Auston's POV)

"I think my body is about to fall apart." Tenryuu said right before she collapsed onto the ground. Tenryuu i a young woman who looks to be around eighteen who has short purple hair and yellow eyes. She stood around five foot nine inches and had two pieces of metal on the the side of her head that resembled dog ears. She like all the girls except one, was wearing a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt with a heater shield behind a fist holding two lightning bolts. The only difference between the girls shirts is that Destroyers had a fist with one lightning bolt, Cruisers had two in their fist, Battleships had three, Carriers four, and I had a fist holding five lightning bolts.

"Don't think like that beside you all have to get up we have on last workout to do that. It will work out your jaws and your stomachs." I say while while walking up to the group of girls, two big box in my hands. They all look at me, killing intent radiating from each and every single woman present, some more than others. I just raise my hands in surrender while turning away from the girls who were sitting on a pier, "Fine be that way. I was going to suggest getting something to eat but if not I'll just eat by myself." I state with a small smile on my face hoping they take the bait and they did. Next thing I know the whole fleet of girls standing in front of me, "No food sounds great right now!" they yell in unison causing me to chuckle.

"Can someone please carry the top box?" I ask.

"I'll take it." Fubuki pipes up taking the box.

"Thanks," I say to her before addressing everyone present, "Alright let's go we have to be quick because some of us have class tomorrow and patrol today." I say and start to head off towards Mamiya's Caffe. The trip there was dull with me trying to make small talk with the girls and other things along those lines that was before someone asked me a question, "What was it like to serve on the Warships you now imbodie?" Shigure asked me while running up to walk next to me right as we approached the door. I looked at the black haired girl and smiled at the sheer amount of curiosity that was held in her blue eyes. She was a girl around seventeen years old and was five foot eight inches, which was only just shy of my height of five foot nine inches. She wore her hair in a single short braid and had a peice of hair on top of either side of her head, with a strand of hair falling down the side of her face the one on the left reaching her chin while the one on the left reached her shoulders and has flawless white skin.

"It was without a doubt one of the best times of my life. I mean when I had nothing that void was filled by those ships and their crew. I couldn't have asked for a better life, that is until the New Axis screwed that up and sunk both ships and killed their crews." I tell her my, my smile dropping towards the end of my story. "Well you have us as a family now right?" she asked while sitting down at the table.

"Without a doubt." I say while giving her a head nod. After everyone had sat down and ordered their food I cleared my throat, "Alright listen up gals I have some things for you gals that I expect to have with you at all times I say while setting down the box I had been carrying on top of the box Fubuki had set down near the head of the table. I take the top off the box revealing weaponry. I then open the next box that contained a small box of card, a small round container, and Flight jackets. Besides the cards, bayonets, and container there were sixteen of each item with only slight variations such as rank and the number of lightning bolts according to ship class. I pulled a SCK/Minebea 9mm Pistol and a type 2 Imperial Japanese Army bayonet out of the box and set them on the table while grabbing a Flight Jacket, "I ask that you each carrier these on and off the battlefield so you are always combat ready. Say while pulling out a notebook that had all the girls in my fleets names and a small space next to them. I open the pack of card showing a stack of CAC cards.

"Kaga." I call the carrier to the front. She has long brown hair done in a side ponytail, brown eyes and a face that showed no emotion. She is around twenty years old and stood around six feet tall. As looked at me dead in the eyes as if she were looking for something. I hand her the Flight Jacket, and CAC card while asking her if I could talk to her later and only got a nod. I grab the next set of items and called of the Next woman to the front.

"Akagi." I call the brown haired carrie. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she moved a strand of hair out of her face. She was the same height as Kaga and looked to be the same age. I handed her the Flight Jacket, and weaponry. She just gave me a smile before turning around and walking back to her seat. Grabbing the next set of Items I looked at the name tag, "Shoukaku your turn." I say to the long silver haired who had a headband in her hair and a calm, caring smile on her face. She stood at around five foot ten inches and looked to be around nineteen years old. I hand her the jacket, her CAC card, and weapons to her. She gave me a small bow before returning to her seat.

"Zuikaku." I call to the grey haired girl who was currently stuffing her face full of food. Out of all the carriers in the fleet Zuikaku is the one who looks and acts the youngest. Her grey hair was tied in to a pair of twin tails and her pride filled hazel colored eyes coupled with her confident smirk really gave her that look of well a douche. But she was fine once you got to know her. She stood around my height at five foot eight and looked to be around eighteen. While handing her the jacket I can't help but catch the look of disgust that Kaga threw at her.

The next person I called was Nagato. She has long black hair with two a pair of headgear like object with antenna coming out of them cover her ears. Her piercing red eyes that seemed to always be criticizing you. She looked to be in her early twenties but I could be wrong as I still need to read my fleets personnel files, and stood at around six foot four inches. She took the jacket and all other items with pride and returns to her seat with pride in her eyes. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the next uniform.

"Yamato." I call while setting her items on the table. Yamato is a young woman who appears to be nineteen and stands around six foot one inch tall and has a nervous look on her face. Her brown hair which was tied in a ponytail flowed through the air as she walks toward me, Tho antenatal like objects jutting strait out from her head. "Thank you." she said in a small soft voice. It amazes me that the girl with some of the biggest guns in the fleet could also be the most polite and soft spoken woman in the world. I could on give her a small small smile and a nod as I get the next girls things.

Kongou a woman who stood around six feet tall and had long flowing brown hair bunched into two braided buns on the sides of her head underneath a golden headband that two catwalk like object coming out either side of it and grey eyes that shined with excitement. She collecting the items.

Next was Bismarck. Bismarck, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who stood at six feet tall. I hand her the items present on the table which she takes with only a small smile present on her face and returns to her seat.

Fusou was the last battleship I called up. Fusou is a tall woman woman who has long black hair with a hair ornament that looked like the mast of a ship. She appeared to be in her early twenties and stood around five foot ten inches. She only sighed while taking the equipment and returning to her seate. I was about to put a new set of items on the table when my food was set on the table, "So what are we patrolling today?" Shiro asks while pulling down her sleeves. Shiro is basically a carbon copy of Yamato with only a slight differences like her eyes are blood red, her hair is black and shorter, she is a bit smaller than Yamato, and well she is a destroyer. At first glance you would think they were the exact same person until you looked closer. Shiro for some reason always wore the fleets hoodie instead of the shirt and always had a pair of gloves on. "I'm not sure I'll have to ask the Admiral." I say while turning to my food. I was about to start eating again when someone asks a question.

"I was wondering what your childhood was like? You said that you are human so you have to of had a childhood right?" Yuudachi asks while putting a finger on her chin. Yuudachi has long messy blonde hair that turns a light pink color when you approach the end of her hair and red eyes. She stood at around five foot five inches and looked to be around sixteen years old.

"Yeah," Kako said while stuffing her face, "You never talk about your past and life growing up why not tell us about it?" she asks while finishing her food. Kako is a young girl who looks to be around seventeen years old and stands at around five foot ten inches. She had dark blue eyes but had her left eye covered by her short black hair that reached down to her shoulders.

"No-I am also curious about your past." a girl with reddish brown hair tien in a braid and light green eyes. She seemed to be the same age as Kako and stood at round five foot ten inches and had this habit of talking in the third person which she has been working on but still does it from time to time.

My face hardened as I remember the shitshow that is my child hood, "Some things are best left in the past I say with a sigh as I pick some of my food and shove it in my mouth as fast as I could. "I'll meet you girls at the dock, I have to speak to the Admiral. Nagato will you please finish passing stuff out? All the stuff is in order in my notebook and the Jackets have the girls names on them, and also Tenryuu and Shiro don't get a bayonet I have something else for them." I say while getting ready to leave.

As I was walking out the door Kaga jogged up to me while calling my name to get my attention. I turned around to look at her, "What can I do for you?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you to the Admiral's office and talk?" she asked with her head bowed.

"I don't see why not. Come on let's get moving." I say while turning away from her and beginning to walk down the crowded streets of the naval district. Kaga moved to stand beside me and seemed to be thinking about what she wanted to say.

"I was wondering why you wanted to talk to me earlier?" she said after a little while of silence.

"Two reasons, I was wondering if you could help me with my archery skills as I am not the best at it, and I also wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Zuikaku." I finish and see her tense. She seemed to be thinking about what I wanted, "Only if you answer a couple of questions I have." She replied. I nodded and prepared to speak.

"Look I'm not going to tell you how to act or live your life, but know that when we hit the water and set sail we are all that eachother has. So regardless of whatever is going on I need you to put aside your differences with Zuikaku so we can get home safe and get the task at hand done. I will have this exact same conversation with her so don't feel like I am singling you out ok." I say to her hoping she understands what I was trying to say.

"I will try my best to focus at the task at hand when we sortie. Now I want to know if you know how some of the other girls feel about you, and look at you?" she asked trying to avoid looking at me. "I don't know if I understand what you are asking me." I reply trying to avoid the question.

"Please don't avoid the question I know you are not oblivious to the matter. Also why is it that you seem to not notice some of the girls when they try to get your attention?" she replied calling me out and continuing to ask me questions. I knew that there was no way out of this.

"Yes I do notice them. I notice the way you and some of the other girls look at me. I do acknowledge you girls but I will never make the first move. That never ends well." I answer whispering the last bit. Kaga didn't ask any more questions after that and her face had a slight red tint. Most of the girls in the fleet had at least a crush on me. Save for Shiro and Nagato who were so into each other but yet so scared of being rejected that they bottle in their emotions. I have to admit that they are all attractive women in their own right but also have unique personality and are so fun to talk to and be around, also easily riled up. Though I must say that while I am a teenage boy and going through a certain phase of life that shall not be spoken of, I don't think I will be able to handle being with fourteen girls that are each strong and free spirited individuals but don't have the heart to hurt them in a way like that. 'As long as they don't fight over me it will be ok.' I thought to myself as we arrived at the Admiral's office.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" The Admiral asked while setting down a document she had been working on. I stood in front of her desk and gave her a slute before seaking. "I was wondering if I could get the route we will be taking on our patrol?" I ask while scratching the back of my head.

"I actually have a different mission for you guys. You are going to America in order to assist with an operation they have been planning. I also have heard that they have acquired two advanced battleships and three Carriers that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere." she told me which caused me to get excited, 'It could be my sisters.' I thought to myself. "Also be careful as a battleship princess has been reported to be in the area." she said in a serious tone. I nodded and gave a salute as I got ready to leave "You got it ma'am though I wanted to know if-"

"No nukes Auston." she said cutting me of not even looking up from her documents.

"Dammit." I said while turning to leave. This will be harder know that I couldn't use a nuke. I walk out the door and turn to Kaga, "Lets go Kaga we're going to America." I say while walking towards the door.

* * *

"Five hours until we reach Pearl Harbor." I say while recovering a few F18s I had on patrol. "And remember best behavior, I don't want to have to do extra paperwork or break up any fights." I say and receive a collective yes mom from the girls.

"Enemy spotted thirty miles North of our location." one of my planes report to me. "Get ready Abyssals spotted thirty miles miles out we'll try to slip by." I report while Changing course.

"Fighters inbound." Shiro yells while pointing at the sky.

"I'll take care of it I say while grabbing three throwing knives and throwing them towards the incoming squadron of fighters. Each knife seemed to catch on fire the split into several small missiles that impacted into the enemy fighters, "Let them have it." I say to my AAA replacements that sprung to life and unleashed hell on the enemy fighters. To say they had be annihilated would be an understatement.

"Diamond formation. Carriers in the middle surrounded by the battleships, then cruisers, and and destroyers. Also Shoukaku please contact Pearl and tell them we have made contact with Abyssal fighters and maybe come into contact with a bigger enemy force." I order as teh got into the formation, "Launching planes." I say while grabbing three F-18 arows and drawing back the string. "I got a response from pearl saying that they are redirecting a fleet to meet up with us. Hey should be here in thirty minutes." I sigh and rub my head before I hear the whistling of incoming shells. I see that the shells are heading straight towards Tenryuu and start moving towards her, "Ten look out!" I yell while reaching out to her. She looks up and tries to move but wouldn't be able to move in time so I push her out of the way and use my flight deck as a shield, "That tickled." I say with a laugh before getting serious. I grab a round object from my side that looked similar to a baseball and threw it as hard as I could towards the enemy fleet, "Fire." I say causing my cannons to fire hopefully sending the shells into the middle of their formation. The ball that I had thrown transformed into a A BGM-109 Tomahawk cruise missile that was headed straight towards their Standard Aircraft Carrier causing her to erupt into a huge fireball and sink to the bottom of the ocean. I look back at the girls to see that they were fighting Abyssals that had gotten behind us, "Pick your targets and focus fire. Call out targets and we might just make it out. Carriers create take care of the enemy destroyers and torpedo cruisers." I say while launching a squadron of F-35s. "All turrets pick targets and fire for effect." I say while unsheathing my knife and sticking it into the neck of a Ri class that got to close. I spun around and used my shield to hit an destroyer in the jaw dislocating it then fired one of my secondary battery's down its throat. Grabbing three slightly larger throwing knifes I threw them at two Ru-classes and a Ta-class. The battleships were heavily damaged by the missiles before they were sunk by my main batteries. "They keep coming what are supposed to do?" Kako yelled while backing up, "Look out!" I hear someone yell before an explosion then a grunt of pain. "Kaga's been heavily damaged and can't launch any more planes. "Alright here's the plan everyone surround the carriers. I need an ammo count. Kaga distribute your planes amongst the other carriers. I order moving to stand in front of the girls. I can hear the monstrous roar of Yamato's nine 46 cm Type 94 guns. I can hear the sound of metal hitting flesh. I could hear Yuudachi cri out in pain as a shell pierced her ankle. "Shoukaku find out where our reinforcements are. Kaga, Yuudachi, and Fusou come here. I command while moving into the middle of the defensive perimeter. I sit Kaga down and reach into my medical supply bag. "Show it to me." I command

"I'm fine get the-" I cut her off before she could finish

"Dammit woman, if I have to tell you again I'll make you do extra PT." I threaten knowing it will cause her to do what I say. She bit her lip before raising her arm showing me her severely bleeding mid section due to a shell taking a small chunk o flesh out of her rib. "Fubuki I need you here now. I say while grabbing a bandage and clean it the start applying pressure to the wound.

"What do you need?" she asked while sliding to a halt.

"On my outfit near one of the turrets base there is a compartment, i need you to open it." I instruct while motioning Fusou to move towards Kagas Legs and Yuudachi to her arms.

"Y-yeah I got it open." Fubuki said with a shaky voice.

"Breath. I need you to hand me one of the shells that has a yellow tip." I say while reaching into my bag and grabbing another Tomahawk. "Shiro I need you to throw this straight up for me." I say while tossing her the ball.

"Aus the American fleet says that they are twenty minutes out." Shoukaku tells me while firing another arrow.

"Please in the exact same words that i'm about to say tell them that, we do not have twenty goddamn minutes and if they don't hurry up and on of my girls sink I'll fucking sink them myself." I say in a deathly calm voice while grabbing the shell that Fubuki was handing me. I take the cap of the shell of and pour some of the gunpowder into Koga's wound. I need you to hold her still, Yuudachi hold her hands. Fubuki hold her head and body down." I say while grabbing my lighter. "Now Kaga this is going to hurt so bite down on this." I say handing her an shirt. "On three ok." I say while rubbing Kagaz forehead with my left hand. "One," I say while lighting the lighter, "Two." I say and let the gunpowder.

Kaga immediately started to thrash around tears pouring from her eyes while she screamed through clenched teeth. Kaga then promptly passed out from the pain. I rapped her side with a bandage befor instructing Fubuki to watch her and make sure she doesn't sink. It was at this moment that an Abyssal shell impacted with one of my turrets causing its ammunition to explode. "FUCK!" I yell in pain as I fall to the ground on my hands and knees.

"So this is the hybrid ship I have heard so much about." I hear a sinister voice say from in front of us. "I must say I am impressed." the girl says clinically while moving to the front of her fleet. I saw Yamoto fall to her knees her eyes watering upon seeing the woman in front of us. The woman has long hair that is a mixture of white and black she ties them into twintails so it doesn't get in the way of battle. She has heterochromia iridum one of her eyes is dark blue while the other one is dark red. She has a pair of two hairs on her forehead. She wore a black dress that was coming from a red corset. She has two metal armored claws. Next to her was demon that is heavily armored that has four pairs of abyssal izied heavy navy guns two in the mouth and two on top of the head. Her skin was an ash gray color.

"It can't be. YOU SUNK DURING OPERATION: SHINING MOON IN THE SEA OF JAPAN!" Yamato wailed as she started to cry uncontrollably.

"Don't talk to me you bitch of a sister!" she yells at Yamato causing Shiro to become enraged. Before she could do something stupid I grabbed her and pulled her back bringing her near Nagato so that she could calm down. I reached into my back and grabbed a rifle that was six feet in length and resembles an an sniper rifle that you would see in a futuristic video game. The barrel was a rectangular shape an opening separating the top and bottom. I started to charge up the rifle causing electricity to flow up and down in the interior of the barrel.

"How can you say something like that Musashi. You're my sister and I love you." Yamato said while trying to rain in her emotions. I moved behind her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Love me? Yeah you definitely showed that when you left me behind that fateful day." she said with so much venom I thought she was a snake.

"You know I never wanted to leave you. I was ordered to leave and you yourself told me to leave Musashi." Yamato said while crying even harder.

"Doesn't matter, and stop calling me that. I am the Supper Battleship Princess Pacific. Ruler of the Pacific ocean." she boasted and that's when I saw my chance. I had just gotten the signal that a friendly fleet was approaching our location. I moved forward through the perimite take aim and fire my rifle at the Princess. SHe surprisingly move out of the way casing the three Elite class Re class battleships behind her to be obliterated.

Mark my words hybrid one day you will be my loyal pet after I take to at a warprize. She says before she sees a group of ship girls coming toward her fleet at flank speed. "Until next time." she's says with a maniacally laugh before disappearing with most of her fleet into the darkness that was night. I suddenly felt very dizzy and was about to fall over until Kaga and Yamato grabbed my arms and slung them over their shoulders. I look over my shoulder to see that part of my pack had blood covering it and my lower back was drenched in blood.

"Well shit. That's not good." I say before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **Hello readers I am so sorry it took so long to upload another chapter. I have been really busy and haven't had a lot of time on my hands. Also shiro is not my OC she is Yamato Minamoto's OC and I would like to give credit to them. I also got the idea for the Super Battleship Princess from Kilroy 122496. I will try to give people credit for their OC's when they send them to me. Also if you would like to suggest a girl for me to add to Austons harem please tell me just know that I will not be adding any girl from the Mutsuki Class destroyers. Also please tell me why you want Auston to be with first and any idea you have to make that happen. Other than that this is the harem list and have a great day/Night!**

 **Harem:Kaga, Akagi, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Yamato, Kongo, Bismarck, Fusou or Yamashiro, Kako (Kai Ni), Tenryuu, Noshiro, Fubuki, Shigure (Kai Ni), Yuudachi (Kai Ni)**


	6. Chapter 6:The Secrets he Kept

**Good morning/afternoon/evening readers. I once again would like to thank you all for you support on this series. I also would like ideas for future chapters. Thank you for reading. Now without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Secrets he Kept

5/26/2009

Pearl Harbor,Honolulu, Hawaii

(Auston's POV)

'Fuck' was all I could think when I opened my eyes to see I'm in a pool of water. My back was in pain as I arose out of the water and walk towards the towel rack but hear someone shift behind me. I quickly grab a towel and turn around to see who was behind me.

"Auston… your back. What happened to it?" The girl behind me asked before I could turn around. I knew she wasn't talking about the burns which means she was talking about the scars. When I fully turn around I see that Tenryuu was behind me.

I sigh before speaking to her, "Speak nothing of this to anyone and I will talk to you tonight." I say looking straight in the eyes, "Sound good?" I asked while kneeling in front of her. She only nodder while looking down. I chuckle while looking away from her I chuckle and pat her head before walking out the door.

Finding my cloths folded outside of the door I quickly put on my hoodie, sweatpants, and boots before exiting the building. I see that the sun wasn't out yet and there weren't a lot of people out so I decided to go for a run.

The early morning air was cool and calmed me. 'I have some explaining to do later and I need to talk to Yamato and Possibly Shiro about what happened during the battle.' I think to myself with a sigh as I see the warehouse infront of me. Entering the warehouse I see my outfit looking good as new with no sign of the damage it had taken.

I smile and run do the docks looking around to see if any body was near the docks as I got there. After seeing no one present I rushed into the building and stepped onto the circle I took a deep breath before smiling, "This is the USS Freedom's Pride launching!" I shout with joy as I was rocketed down the slope. The familiare feeling of my equipment being attached to my body caused me to smile as the familiare weight was place on my back. I rocketed out the docks and started to cruise around for a little bit, "Unidentified vessels detected approaching our location." My radar officer told me in her small high pitched voice.

I smile while grabbing a F-18 arrows, "Fighter group one ready for launch… Launching." I say while losing the arrow in the general area of the incoming vessels. The arrow transformed into two fighter jets that rocketed of to identify the unknown contacts. "Get the Marines ready to board the ships, lets have some fun." I order my 'crew' and hear my pack aircraft elevator to raise showing a couple of Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawks which I grabbed in my hands, "you will be boarding friendly ships meaning that you will not be killing their crew only capturing. I'll send them a message telling them not to shoot you down. I wish you the best of luck." I say after receiving the information on the incoming fleet. The fleet consisted of seven carriers, and five battleships, "Target the battleships and use their big guns against the carriers, commence mock operation." I say while tossing te helicopter into the air.

"Lovely morning for a mock battle don't you ladies think?" I asked while grabbing two F-35 arrows.

"What do you mean? Identify yourself." one of the ships replies.

"I'm HS-1 the USS Freedoms Pride, and I' will be your opponent for this battle." I say while losing both arrows back to back.

"Come at us if you think you have the ability." she says.

"Okay but please don't shut down my planes were using dummy rounds so lock on only. Am I understood?" I ask while three Bell Boeing V-22 Ospreys appeared on the back of my pack.

"Understood switching two dummy rounds. Good luck." She said.

"Same to you." I say while seeing that they were within my main batteries range. "Load training shells and fire at the nearest aircraft carriers and ready the CWIS and anti air missiles. Lock ons only." I say while throwing the tiltrotors that were on my back.

The boom my cannons let out was defining. I moved through the fog while jamming their radar.

"Mother-hmm he got me." said one of the caries that carried a M1 garand instead of a bow. Four carriers held M1 Garands instead of bows while the other three used bows that were pitch black

"Target the carriers one turret each, I'll take the one in the back." I ordered referring to the carrier who held a black bow. My turrets targeted the carriers as soon as I unsheathed my knife and moved behind the carrier. "FIRE!" I order while grabbing the carrier and covering her mouth and pulling her into the fog. I held the tip of my knife two her neck while saying, "You're out, stay here." while letting go of her and sheathing my knife.

I then charged the fleet of girls sending my shoulder into the girl who was holding the rifle and was giving orders. I then ducked just in time for a shell to fly over my head. I turned to face the battleship and was about to deliver a punch to the face before a volley of shells crashed into my side. Most of them ricocheing of my skin but still winding me.

"Sir we are entering the bridge know." I heard my Marines inform me. My marines informed me right as I grabbed the gun of one of the carriers and yanked her forward to crash into one of the battleships

"When your done shut down their engines and exfiltrate. I say while digging a shot from one of the battleships. I kicked a battleship in the stomach before firing a full broadside into a carriers. "Confirmed sunk." I say before hip tossing another carrier then grabbing another and use her as a shield blocking myself from enemy fire. When the battleships realized that there guns weren't working they charged me with blazing speed. I ducked under a hook from one of the battle ships before hitting her in the ribs and turning to the next. Two more decided to come at me at the same time using coordinated attacks to keep me in the defence. then notice enemy fighters coming in to attack me. I Grab only ordered my anti air to fire along with telling my secondaries to fire on my attacking ships.

They get some distance from me before aiming all there guns at me. The were about to fire before one yelled out "What's going on my cannons aren't responding to my commands!" a battleship yelled while sending a punch towards me.

"Shit not again. Not like last time." anchor says in a desperate voice while trying to strike me

"I can't move what's going on?" another yelled. Their canons started targeting their carriers and as soon as they fired I knew the battler was over. The carriers yelled in pain as the giant rounds from the battleships struck them.

"Do you want more to shoot you or will you make this easy and surrender. I asked with my arms crossed.

"Nope you win we can't go any where." one said as the raised their hand in defeat.

"Alright I'll have your crews set free and I'll see you girls by the docks I say while moving away from them and ordering my Marines two let them go. I then proceeded to head back to the do

"So what are you?" a voice asked me from behind. I look at the girl who asked the question. She has slightly tannish skin with a scar going across her right eye her hair is white and her eyes are dark red. She wears a white and blue navy uniform shirt with a white skirt to go along with it. Hawaii hair is tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon to top it off. Her shipgirl uniform is a the Yorktown class Aircraft Carrier with a landing strip on her right arm with CV-7 written along the docks and wait for them there.

The next girl has pale skin with black hair that was put into a braid and eye as dark as the midnight sky. She wears a black naval uniform shirt with a red bowtie at the center and a black naval skirt with red tips at the end of the skirt. A landing strip on her left arm with CV-6 written on the flight deck.

The next carrier has light blonde hair that slowly turn red at the end tips of her hair and her eye color is silver. She wears a old white Navy uniform shirt and a black skirt. She wears a pair of reading glasses. A landing strip on her right arm with CV-5 written on the flight deck.

The next present carrier has has light blonde hair that slowly turn red at the end tips of her hair and her eye color is silver. She wears a old white Navy uniform shirt and a black skirt. She is blind so she wears a pair of reading glasses, a landing strip on her right arm with CV-5 written on the flight deck.

The last preset carrier has deep golden blonde hair and her eye color is golden yellow. She wears a blue greenish navy uniform shirt with red lines going from top to bottom on both sides with a white cloak around her neck and a black/red combat skirt. Her landing strip on her left arm with CV-8 written on the flight deck.

The next girl who was a battleship had pale skin with dark red long hair that she had in a side ponytail and one of her eyes is deep blue and the other one is dark green. She wears a white navy uniform shirt with a old pilot bombardier jacket and a dark blue skirt. She has 12 Sixteen inch guns put into four turrets that are held by her old ship hull. "Mainne"? I questioned before turning to the next girl?

The last battle ship has pale skin with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with a hint of green in the center. She wears a blue navy shirt and a white naval skirt with a Naval Anchor on the side of her skirt that has her service number BB-67. Her shipgirl uniform is her old battleship hull with the four turrets each one are 4 Sixteen inch guns. "Montana?" I asked once again shocked at seeing my predecessor.

I was about to answer the first girls question when something caught my eye. I saw BB-70, 71, and 72 painted on the packs of three girls who were sailing up next to us. I couldn't help but say their names, "Massachusetts, Arizona, Glory what are you doing here?" I asked while wrapping Glory in a hug.

"What do you mean, and why do you look so familiare?" Mass said while narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm lieutenant Auston West I served on the Glory as her weapons officer and also trained on the both of you before being assigned to her." I say before grabbing three Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk ad handing one two each of the battleships in front of me. "I believe these belong to you." I say to them. Glory shook her head before pointing at me.

"What was austin's middle name?" she asked pulling away from me.

"Mark, and the name of you captains were, Bernstein, Bigmouth, and Shiner." I reply causing Glory to tear up and hug me.

"Did anyone else survive?" she asked while looking at me with hopeful eyes. I could only shake my head while looking at her.

"Well would you look at that. Glory's found herself a boyfriend." a voice taunted. I turned to look at her only to see three girls with the numbers 78, 79, and 80 painted on their decks.

"Gerald R. Ford? John f. Kenedy? Enterprize? I thought you sunk at the end of the invasion of Taiwan." I said as I hugged her and lifted her off the ground. I set her down and got a good look at the six girls in front of me. All the girls were tall Ther Gerald R. Ford class being six four, and the Massachusetts class battleships were six five. The battleships outfits looked identical to mine except for the carrier equipment.

Massachusetts had dirty blonde hair and green eyes and brown eyes. Her skin was a creamy white colored skin. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt that has BB-78 on it. She towered above me standing at six seven and had an easy going smile on her face.

Arizona had brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her brown eyes looked at me with curiosity. She was wearing something similar to Massachusetts except he was wearing an unzipped sweatshirt that had a ship being carried by an eagle with BB-79 written above it.

Glory was wearing a hoodie like me and sweats. Her green eyes looked at me as if I were about to disappear, and her dirty blonde thatcher had in a ponytail blew in the breeze. On the side of her top left cannon BB-80 was written. I then realized there was something missing from her equipment. "Where's your railgun Glory?" I asked while looking at her.

"Railgun?" she questioned while looking at me. I then pulled my rifle off of my back.

"Yeah your railgun. You were the only one of the Massachusetts class to be equipped with one." I tell her while handing her my rifle.

"One why do you have one and two I sort of… don't know how to build it." she said looking away her face bright red in embarrassment.

I only laugh while rubbing the back of my head, "Well I'm a combination of both you and Enterprise which is why I'm surprise to see both of you and now really confused on what I am. I'm clearly not the two of you as you're standing here right in front of me so what am I?" I question while looking at the girls in front of me.

"That's easy you are the fourth born of the Massachusetts class come on let's see if you can keep up." Massachusetts said while sailing onto shore followed shortly by the rest of the Battleships.

* * *

"You are a fucking demons." Hawaii the girl with CV7 on her deck yelled from behind us.

"Yeah we just ran ten miles and now we are running to get food. Why are you guys always in such a hurry?" old Enterprize or CV-6 asked from behind us.

"The quicker we get there the quicker we can rest A while jumping to catch the Osprey I dispatched to wake up the fleet.

Yorktown CV-5 had her nose stuck in a book as usual. And Hornet CV-8 was well running while grumbling under her breath.

"Auston you son of a- who are they?" Shiro questioned as we arrived at my fleets dorms.

"Well if you didn't try to cuss me out as soon as i walked through the door I might have told you." I say to her while waking to what was supposed to be my room.

"Thank you to whoever unpacked my stuff but… I had a couple of uhm books that I can't find." I call through the house and walk into the living room where I see all of the girls huddled around Kongou.

"I didn't know you were into these sort of stories. Ahem, 'oh please just a little longer I can feel it-" she started but I cut her off by covering her mouth and snatching the book out of her hand.

"How much did you read?" I asked my face burning with embarrassment.

"Enough I must say I never took you for the type of person to read such dirty things." Kongou said with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh you should have been there when he served on me and from what I here Enterprize to." Glory entered the conversation.

"OK if any of you need me I'll be in the kitchen cooking and poisoning choice ones food." I say while putting on an apron, "Yeah well who wants to help me cook?" I ask with a small smile on my face.

After around an hour of cooking I finally made my masterpiece, Gumbo. I poor a little into a bowl before dumping a whole bottle of hot sauce in it. I grab the bowl and head towards the living room, "Kongou I have your bowl here." I say while handing her the bowl. She quickly grabbed the bowl with a smile on her face and started to shovel the food into her mouth. She was around halfway through the bowl when her face turned bright red and she started painting.

"Hot!" she shouted while running around the house insearch of something to rid her of the spicy taste in her mouth.

"Remember this the next time any of you want to take my stuff." I say with a dark smile on my face. Everyone nodded and my sister ships just laughed.

"Now who's hu-" I never got to finish as I was cut off by Hornet.

"The fuck are you for doing here?" Hornet asks with barely contained anger as Akagi, Kaga, Shokaku, and Zuikaku enter the room.

"Shit." I mumble while moving to stand in between them, "Look no fighting in the house." I say while holding out my hand.

"No ok you have no right to give me commands, you lost that right when you started working with the japs traitor." she started causing me to grit my teeth.

"You side with the people who bombed this burry port and killed innocent people, Civilians! You call yourself american but your nothing more than a weak minded traitor who would go against his own country and side with those who would have seen it burn." she said in a low voice. I felt a fire spark deep inside me. A fire I haven't felt since after Mass, Zona, and Glory sunk.

"Hornet, you should stop. It won't end well for you." Glory warned earning a nod from Prize and the rest of our class.

"Or what he going to hit me for telling him the cold hearted truth?" She asked as if she was mocking me.

"I'm seriously contemplating it right now." I say while looking her dead in the eye

"You know the four behind you participated in the attack on pearl harbor and two of them are responsible for sinking me. I am ashamed to even look at you right now for even thinking of protecting them. They are nothing but a bunch of murderers who do not belong to exist on this earth the same as you. I wonder how your parents must feel to know they berthed a disgrace to the American people." she finished while smiling as if she had hit a nerve. I only chuckled and started to walk forward slowly the temperature around me rising with each step. I was pissed.

"What do you want me to say? 'Oh my gosh you are so right Hornet these women are a cancer to our society.' huh? Because you are sadly mistaken because if it were between you and any of the Japanese girls here I would choose them no contest. They are more like family parents ever were so I would gladly give my life and yours for any one of them. I also do not appreciate the comments you made about my race and there's so I request an apology." I say while standing right infront of her with an emotionless face.

"I refuse an abomination like you don't deserve an apology." she said while crossing her arms.

"Then I'm not asking I'm telling you." I say while glaring into her sole.

"Don't you dare order me around." she said then proceed to slap me

"You know I have had it ok. You insult my fleet, my loyalty, me and I've fucken had it. So from here on out you will show me the respect I deserve as a veteran that has spilled blood and lost everything to war. I understand that you are pissed off but that gives you no right to act the way you have been got it." I tell her while walking off to my room though I heard Tenryuu speak before I was out of earshot.

"He has been through a lot more than any of us know." then I hear feet shuffling across the floor. I only sat in my room taking deep breaths trying to calm down. I Just get up and walk over to an easel and set a canvas on it. Grabbing, my paints, palette, and brushes I plug in my earphones and start to think of what I want to paint.

I take a deep breath and then let my hand flough across the canvas painting scenes from that grim day when I lost it all. The battle of Cagayan Valley. Missiles and rogest lit up the night sky as they attempted to strike the three battleships that were surrounded by Chinese cruisers. One of the battle ships was on fire and helicopter could be seen going from the dammadaged ship to the ones next to her. A battleship was firing her main guns at a cruiser who had gotten to close. My eyes started to water as I stepped back and looked at the picture I had painted. This was some of the final moments of the four day battle.

I was about to take a step back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and acted on impulse flipping the person over my shoulder and onto my bed before getting on top of them to restrict their movements. I looked at their face and recognize Tenryuu, "What are you doing in here?" I ask while sitting up and looking into her eyes or eye since one was covered.

"Uh I-I-I w-wanted to check on you. Y-you have been in here f-for a while." she said her face heating up from the position we were in. I smiled at her concern and was about to reply when someone came through the door.

"Hey are you ok in he… what are you two doing?" Yamato asked with wide eyes. I looked over to my door to see that my sister ships from both my carrier and battleship side and my fleet standing in my doorway.

"You have the wrong idea. We are just talking after she snuck up on me so calm down." I say before getting off Tenryuu. "I think it's time for a story." I say while sitting down on the floor in front of the bed before reaching over to one of my dressers and grabbing a candy bar. "Take a seat this will take a while." I say while grabbing a pillow off the bed to sit against.

"So where to start?" I ask myself while eating my food, "Ok so I have been in the Navy for as long as I can remember. As you know I served on both Glory and Enterprise at the time they sunk." I explain while leaning against the wall. I took a deep breath before continuing. "So it started on December 21, 2019." I say l beginning the story.

* * *

(Flashback)

" _Hey LT what are you going to do when you get back home?" one of the crew asks me as we walk into the mess hall._

" _I don't know about you chief but I am home. And if I were you I would focus at the task at hand." I reply while grabbing a cup of coffee._

" _I know but I there is just something about being on solid land. Don't you agree sir?" He asked as we sat down at a table._

" _No, and don't call me sir you have more esperance and years of service than me." I say as I take a sip of coffee. The chief was an middle aged man who had greying brown hair and brown eyes. His uniform had grease stains on it and he smells heavily of oil and sweat._

" _Whatever you say sir, just be sure to get back to CIC we are almost there." Chief said while getting up from the table. I could only nod and follow him out the facility._

" _This is not a drill, this is not a drill General Quarters,General Quarters, all hand man your battle stations." Captain Shiner said over the PA System causing everybody on the ship to scramble to their posts. I only cursed under my breath as I take off towards the CIC almost running into seven different sailors in my way there._

" _Whats going on." I ask while running into the command center._

" _Chinese coastal defence fleets have been sighted on radar." an officer told me as I entered the room._

" _Alright can you see them on scopes?" I ask while sitting down behind my console._

 _The entire room was quiet as we awaited orders. All of a sudden something hit the water next to the ship causing it to rick slightly._

" _Target lead cruiser." Shiner ordered causing everyone in the CIC to scramble. I aimed the turret at the lead cruiser and awaited orders to fire._

" _Fire!" order our captain causing me to pull the trigger sending shells sailing towards the lead cruiser._

" _Hit she's going towards the bottom." the watch office said._

" _Incoming missles get the CIWS." an office states before he was silenced by the sound of the defence system tearing up the sky._

" _Fire on the nearest ship." Shiner ordered. I only smiled while firing of the cannons in my turret. I smile before aming the turret at the next ship and launching more shells towards the ship, 'I love my job.' I thought to myself._

 _After three days of fighting there didn't even seem to be a dent in there forces. I sigh as I look through the camera on my turret._

" _We're low on ammo and our reactor is being pushed to her limits." The XO told Shiner as they walked out of the room, most of the higher ranking officers following after them. I was about to get up from my seat when a thunderous boom echoed through the night. I looked around on the camera to see if I could find the source of the noise and what I saw was devastating. The Massachusetts had taken a round from a coastal defence gun, straight to her bridge and even more shells were on there way towards her. Then out of the early morning fog came missiles that were headed straight towards the Mass._

" _Defend the Mass shoot down those missiles!" Shiner ordered causing everyone to snap out of their stupor and get to the task at hand. The CIWS on the Glory opened up on the missiles in front of us._

" _More missiles coming from behind us." a sailor informs us. I saw the defence guns on the Arizona light up like christmas lights taking care of majority of the missles. Though it wasn't enough as a few missiles hit Mass._

" _BRACE FOR IMPACT!" an officer yells followed by the sound of shells hitting the ship. "They hit the port side CIWS guns and damaged turrets one four and five." a sailor says while starting to panic._

" _The captain's dead!" another sailor yelled while looking at the sound of helicopters filled the air as Helicopters from Mass and Zona who looked as if she was struck by multiple missiles approached our ship._

" _What do we do?" a sailor asked starting to freak out._

" _Who's next in line to take command?" another yelled and it only got worse from there._

" _ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" I yell getting everybody's attention "We have friendly's attempting to land on this vessel so somebody get someone out there to check their wounded." i say while standing in the middle of the room._

" _Aye aye." A sailor says before sprinting out the room._

" _You get repair and medical teams out to the deck and check the damage and injured from that salvo." I say while looking at a officer. "And for the love of god someone find me the position of that gun so we can send it to hell." I say while turning returning to my turret._

" _Sir, have found the gun." a sailor said._

" _Fire." I order before leaving the room to head down to the med bay. This was going to be a long day._

" _Help me." A young woman said weakly while holding on to my forearm. I looked at her with a sad smile before I grabbed her hand and stayed by her side._

" _II got you. CORPSMAN!" I yelled before looking at her. She only nodded before the like faded from her eyes. A loud bang west of in side the corridor followed by the sound of explosives going off. I exited the med bay to find out what was going on when. The warship suddenly locked and I was thrown from side to side. Gunshots were throughout the ship along with the the shout of sailors on board._

 _Smoke filled the air inside the burning ship, and the cries of injured sailors filled my ears. I reached out to a crewman who was bleeding out and grabbed his hand, "I got you buddy I'm staying right here by your side!" I yell to home as I put three rounds into the chest of an Chinese soldier who rounded the corner. I look back at the sailors to see a smile on his face and his eyes closed, he wasn't moving. Grabbing his Dog Tags I said a prayer for him and moved down the corridor turning I see another sailors underneath a locker. Moving over I motioned for another sailors to help me. "On three. One, two, three lift." I say before we lift the locker freeing the woman trapped underneath. "Lets go we have to get to the armory." I say as we move down the hall only to see a group of sailors fighting the enemy soldiers while others were being executed. Running forward everything around me turned a bright white and my ears started to ring._

 _I stumbled and fell to my knees after I ran into the wall while covering my covering my eyes. When my vision started to clear I was punched in the face by a Chinese soldier. I could feel blood run from my back and mouth. He was about to shoot me when Chief tackled him to the ground from the side and started to bludgeon him with a wrench. I slowly got to my feet and made my way to a PA system._

" _All hands this is acting captain West. We are abondong the Glory I repeat all hands abandon ship. This is not a drill." I say before looking at Chef and motioning him to follow._

" _What's the play boss?" he asks after picking up one of the rifles from of a dead Chinese soldier._

" _We're going to rig the magazine to explode hopefully buying us enough time to escape." I reply while opening a door and walking into the corridor._

 _A bullet whizzed past me grazing my arm causing me to hiss in pain. I raise the rille and fire two rounds at the soldier effectively putting him down. We ran through the corridor and got to the door that led us to the Magazine. Let's hope this works._

(Flashback End)

"We were successful in sinking Glory and giving us time to escape and even made it to shore but it was all for not as most of us were captured, interrogated, and executed. They kept us alive to be interrogated them trying to get intel, but we didn't break… they stayed strong." I said my voice cracking and starting to tear up. Everybody was looking at me with sympathetic looks.

"Never will I forget how sow many my brothers, were beaten and came to me asking me to kill them, how many of my sisters they defiled for their own sick desires, sisters and brothers who begged me to protect them and save them. One of my best friend who was on the Arizona, Called my name the night they took her, she begged them to stop and yelled for help but it never came." I said tears freely flowing from my eyes as I remembered that day. "She came to me when they threw her back into the cell we were in and put a a sharp rock into my hands and asked me to kill her and… I didn't have the heart to say no. When the came for me it was the worse. What they did to me was nothing short of inhumane. They cut me, electrocuted me, Ripped me open, did there experiments. I was too much and I had almost given up when before the Marines showed up." I said smiling at the thought of what we survivors called 'Liberation Day'. "It was like the gates of heaven had opened up to us as the divine Marines of God delivered swift and holy retribution upon the bastards." I say while chuckling at the joke. "I never will forget what happened there." I say while looking at each and every one of my fleet members.

"That is why I push you guys so hard and why we do all the training. So if what happened to us happened to you you will be ready." I say with a small smile.

"Well that was horrible, Though I can't keep myself from asking. How many candy bars can you eat before getting sick and why didn't we get any?" Shiro asks with an exasperated voice causing everybody present to chuckle. I only shook my head before exiting the room and heading toward the kitchen and looking for ice cream. I was about to walk back to the room when someone once again came up to me from behind.

"You know were here whenever you need us right love?" I heard the british voice of Kongou as I was pulled into a hug from behind.

"We will always be here whenever you need us." I here a soft and caring? Voice that belonged to Kaga.

When have we ever let you down bro?" I here Arizona ask before continuing, "Actually don't answer that question." She says before she joins in on the hug along with my sister ships. I only smile and nod before heading back to the room and turning on the TV.

"Alright let's watch a movie." I say before looking for a good movie to watch.

"Oh what about that one." Fubuki asks while pointing to Twilight causing me and my class to cry out no. she only looked confused until I explained.

"I got it let's watch Step Brothers." I say while flopping on the bed and turning on the movie. I got comfortable after practically sitting on Man's lap and ripped the top off the ice cream. I just smiled as I Watched the movie and was pulled into a hug by most of the girls present.

* * *

 **I'M BACK! I am so sorry for the wait guys I just really needed to take a break but I'm back and have new Ideas to bring to the table I tried to make this chapter considerably longer than the others so I hope you liked it. Also I have noticed that I seem to favor Kaga and Kongou more than the others but it'd just because I really love their character and every one has to start somewhere. Anyway I will be updating the Harem list as and try to get characters developed. Have a great morning/afternoon/evening readers and until next time.**

 **Harem:Kaga, Akagi, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Yamato, Kongo, Bismarck, Fusou or Yamashiro, Tirpitz, Kumano (Kai Ni), Suzuya (Kai Ni), Kako (Kai Ni), Tenryuu, Noshiro, Fubuki, Shigure (Kai Ni), Yuudachi (Kai Ni), Harusame.**


End file.
